Me & Emily
by Pureevil230
Summary: song fic about Relena and her daughter leaving cause she was getting hit. They meet up with the gundam pilots.


Title-Me & Emily  
  
Disclaimer-don't own GW  
  
Author-Pure  
  
Summary-songfic Relena is getting beat by her husband so she goes away with her daughter and meets up with Heero and the other pilots/gals Song-Me and Emily by Rachel Proctor ...-Thoughts/lyrics  
  
Floorboard's filled with baby toys,  
  
An' empty coke bottles and coffee cups.  
  
Driving' through the rain with no radio,  
  
Trying' not to wake her up.  
  
Cell 'phone says "low battery",  
  
God, what if I break down?  
  
I'm just looking' for an exit with a lot of lights,  
  
A safe little interstate town.   
  
Relena was driving her jeep on a road coated by water from a constant drizzle that started the minute she left her old town and home. She looked to the side and saw her silver cell phone that Richard said would work at all times and would be perfect to use to keep in touch with, well the cynical part of her mind was having a field day as she thought oh yeah it'll work all times that's why it's flashing low battery reminds me of my perfect marriage thought that would last too. She continued driving in the quiet since her radio was off trying to keep her hyper-active daughter asleep. She continued to watch signs for the certain town that would be a new home for her and Emily.  
  
Just a cheap hotel,  
  
with a single bed,  
  
And cable TV:  
  
Is good enough for me and Emily.   
  
Her headlights shone on a green sign that said "Cinq Kingdom next exit" Relena decided that town was as safe as possible since the Preventers' head quarters was there and the town was full of pacifists. The sign signaling the exit came and she flipped on her turn signal and followed the road until she entered the town which was marked by a banner that said "welcome to the Cinq Kingdom home of pacifism and our guardians the Preventers She continued driving until she reached a large mansion and knocked hesitantly before she could quickly leave she was met by a man with unruly chocolate hair and the coldest sapphire eyes he looked her over and asked without emotion, "What do you want?" Relena stuttered, "I-I'm new here and I-I was wondering if you knew where a cheap hotel was around here?" Before he could answer or shut the door a blond haired man with aquamarine eyes and a baby face walked up, "What's wrong Heero?" The cold man or Heero to the blonde one said, "Woman's looking for a cheap hotel Quatre." Quatre's aquamarine eyes glowed with kindness, "Oh well miss you can stay with us since our town doesn't really have hotels or inns just houses and uh this mansion/palace."  
  
Relena sighed inwardly just great I find a great town that doesn't have hotels just houses and this great mansion/palace there's no way I can afford to stay here guess we'll have to get back to the road and find another town while she was deep in her cynical thoughts a few other men showed up and were looking at her strange before she realized they were talking to her and she blushed, "Oh I'm sorry I was thinking of something, um did you say something?" a man with black hair wearing a plum colored tank and white pants with a black belt said in a Chinese accent, "Yes onna we said you could stay with us since you're weak and defenseless and like most onnas don't have any where to stay." Relena bristled and before she could stop her sharp tongue spat, "I was just looking for a cheap hotel not to be insulted by a chauvinistic pig." She whirled around and headed back to her jeep but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder and turned to face a person with a brown bang covering one emerald eye but the visible one showed amusement, pride, and kindness, "You can stay here don't mind Wufei he's always like that but you miss were the only woman to stand up to him."  
  
She looked toward her jeep, "I can't I don't have enough money to stay here and I have precious cargo that I have and I wouldn't want to intrude and take advantage of your hospitality." A man with a chocolate braid and violet eyes called, "It's fine the more the merrier besides you're feisty and I like that! C'mon Trowa help the lady out so we can all get out of the cold and dark and hear her tale!" Trowa nodded to the man and then motioned for Relena to get whatever belongings she needed. Relena tried to tell him she was fine by herself and could just find another town instead of bothering him and his friends but he stayed firm and his emerald eye flashed showing he was serious so she walked to the back and undid the carrier's belts then gently picked up her precious cargo. She got out of the jeep with her sleeping angel in her arms and gave the shocked man a look that said 'I tried to tell you' his look changed from shock to curiosity and then happiness when he was allowed to hold her.  
  
They walked into the mansion and Quatre asked, "Trowa whose little girl is that?" Relena walked into the room and blushed, "Uh she's my daughter her name is Emily." Wufei asked, "Where's the father onna?" Relena sat on the chair closest to the exit and farthest from the men, "He's back home. I'm sorry but I don't wish to discuss it." Wufei said, "Onna the father deserves to be with his kid, it was very dishonorable to take his kid away from him." Relena glared, "You know nothing about what happened so keep you justice rants to yourself please."  
  
Some day, when she's old enough,  
  
She's going to start asking' questions about him.  
  
Some kid at school brings his Dad for show and tell,  
  
An' gets her little mind a-wondering':  
  
"Where's my Daddy? Do I have one?  
  
"Does he not love me like you do?"  
  
Oh, maybe I'll find someone to love the both of us,  
  
An' I'll tell her when she's old enough to know the truth.   
  
Will it break her heart?  
  
Will she understand,  
  
that I had to leave?  
  
That's what was best for me and Emily.   
  
The man with the braid was rocking Emily and said, "I'm not judging or anything but you'll have to tell her someday why her father isn't around. If you wait too long it'll just be a bigger mess." Relena sighed, "I plan on telling her when she's old enough cause I know that not only is she hyper-active she's as curious as a new born kitten so she'll be asking questions and when I enroll her in school there might be a show and tell and someone brings there father then she'll start wondering of her daddy. So I'll tell her later or maybe find another daddy." The man nodded, "You've taken good care of her miss..." Relena blushed, "My name's Relena and yours I think I know everyone else's but yours." He grinned and his violet eyes sparkled happily, "I'm Duo Maxwell I may run and hide but I never tell a lie. You probably know their first names so I'll introduce them proper, the one with the bang covering his face is Trowa Barton his lover is the blonde who owns this mansion his name is Quatre Raberba Winner. The silent and cold one you met first is Heero Yuy and the chauvinistic one is Wufei Chang. We're Preventers and ex-Gundam pilots hope that doesn't frighten you or anything." Relena shook her head, "No you fought a war and won peace which has lasted thanks to the effort of the Preventers and Mr. Peacecraft. So people shouldn't be afraid they should be thankful."  
  
Quatre was holding Emily now and he nodded, "Well said miss Relena. You uh don't have a problem with my choice of partner?" Wufei and the others were waiting for her response getting ready to hide and pain/anger if needed but Relena shocked them all, "You're kidding right? By your shocked looks I guess not, it's the girls who are amused by a guy/guy relationship in fact most want pictures...I don't but I'm just saying it's the guys who flip out and freak if a gay sneezes near them afraid they'll 'catch' the 'disease'. I on the other hand no offense but I don't care your personal choice is just that yours to make and if you're in love then that's all there is to it no matter what some bigot people say." Heero reluctantly accepted the sleeping babe and asked, "Why are you here?" The others glared at him for his lack of tact.  
  
That house was never clean enough; his dinner never warm enough.  
  
Nothing I did was ever good enough to make him happy.  
  
So, I guess, he gave me what he thought I deserved,  
  
but it would kill me if he ever raised his hand to her.   
  
Relena readily accepted her baby and sighed, "He didn't approve of the way I cleaned or cooked." They didn't catch on and Duo asked, "Huh?" The others shared his sentiment then she took a breath and mumbled into her baby's cinnamon colored hair with blonde streaks, "The house wasn't clean enough and his dinner was never warm enough and nothing I did was good enough to make him happy." Wufei was about to make a crack on onnas not doing their one job when he realized what that meant and sighed, "Onna I'm so sorry you didn't deserve whatever he gave you and you were right to leave." The others caught on and were pissed at this nameless man who had abused his wife and made her leave her once safe home with her daughter searching for a safer one.  
  
Relena nodded but her thoughts were different he gave me what he thought I deserved but it would kill me if he ever raised his hand to her. I can understand why I deserved it but she did nothing wrong so he would've had no reason to hit her Quatre shared a look with Trowa who nodded as they watched her hold her sleeping daughter and watched emotions flash in her purplish-blue eyes. Relena was still caught up in her thoughts when Heero turned the light on near her and saw the damage, her eye was colored a purplish-blue that matched her eyes and her lip was swollen but starting to fade his eyes turned colder and said, "Stop it." Relena looked up at him surprised when he gently touched her face, "You do not deserve this! C'mon I'll show you your room you can share with Emily."  
  
Fin'lly the storm is letting' up,  
  
An' the morning' is breaking' free.   
  
Relena walked into the room and tucked her baby in the large bed then walked out onto the balcony and noticed the sky was beginning to brighten and the clouds were starting to break up. She smiled happily noticing the storm was ending, the storm in her life was beginning to end. She went back inside and changed into her pajamas then slipped under the covers to dream without nightmares or fears.  
  
It's a brand new day,  
  
It's a second chance.  
  
Yesterday is just a memory,  
  
for me and Emily.  
  
Ah.   
  
The sun's rays escaped through the lace curtain of the balcony and touched Relena's closed lids trying to wake her up. She couldn't escape the sun's stubborn rays and opened her eyes to the brand new day looking forward for the second chance cause her time with him was yesterday which is just a memory and now she can have a brand new and happier life for her and Emily. She got out of bed quietly and dressed after showering and cleaning herself up a bit. She walked over to the window seat but instead of looking at the beautiful scene outdoors she chose to look at the one indoors. Emily was sleeping peacefully as the rays continued to dance and frolic over her body, face, and hair causing an ethereal look that reminded Relena of an angel especially with the halo.  
  
Least there's one good thing that he gave me,  
  
An' she's starting' to wake up.   
  
She continued watching her daughter and smiled when she saw her girl begin to stir. She mentally thanked God and him Thank you God for gifting me with this precious angel who I love and adore. Richard there was one good thing you gave me and she's waking up." The child woke up and saw her mom looking at her with tears in her eyes and she said, "Momma." Relena went to her side and held her close as the tears fell and thought this was definitely the best for me and Emily." 


End file.
